Pay The Price
by Jeh-Peng
Summary: Wally was the one who played with the fire. Dick always stayed safe. So...why did they both get burned?
1. Chapter 1

Wally West casually put his arm around Dick Grayson's shoulders. The younger of the two looked at the redhead and smiled softly, slightly blushing.

The two were intimately involved, and it was no secret. They were open about their relationship both with the team or in public. But they were always decent, too. They hugged, held hands and, kissed lightly when in the presence of others, since they did have manners.

Artemis and M'gann found it absolutely adorable. The acrobat and speedster were undoubtedly perfect for each other. Kaldur approved of the relationship, seeing as it helped in 'team bonding' and Conner was slowly starting to understand it, but was still supportive in his own way.

The duo seemed connected at the hip. Where one went, the other would follow, almost like a lost puppy. They were always paired on missions and always sat next or stood next to each other.

Richard blushed harder as Wally intertwined their fingers together and his arm that rested on the bird's shoulders traveled down to wrap around his waist. Wally only laughed gently, leading his now flustered boyfriend to the couch.

They were at Barry Allen's, a.k.a. The Flash's, house. They were originally having their movie night/sleepover, but the idea of watching something other than each other was now abandoned. Wally sat down on the plush, worn couch and pulled Dick down with him, effectively landing his precious bird into his lap.

Dick made no move to release himself from the speedster, openly showing his liking at being held like this.

His slowly calming breath hitched when he felt hot breath behind his ear, causing the hairs on his neck to stand and he internally shivered, feeling Wally nibble gently at his earlobe, slowly trailing down to where Dick's neck met his collarbone.

"Mmh..Wally..." He moaned out his lover's name in pleasure, panting. Wally only gave a 'Hmm' in response.

Wally's skilled hands played with the hem of Dick's shirt. Tugging at it, twisting it slightly between his fingers. His digits barely brushed against Dick's smooth stomach, and the thirteen year old shivered. Wally then went past the clothing, massaging Dick's torso with experienced touches.

He just reached the boy's perked nipples, managing to slowly work on easing the shirt off, when...

"WALLY!"

...His Uncle Barry came home. Dick gave a squeal of surprise, face red as a tomato, and jumped. Wally blushed hard and tried to glare at his uncle, which failed due to his obvious embarrassment.

"Whoa. Sorry guys, didn't know you were getting 'The Mood' on." At least he had the decency to look abashed.

"Hi, Uncle Barry. What are you doing here?"

"Wally, you seem to forget that this is _my_ home. Anyways, Brucie just said I could go home. Guess he didn't want you two," he pointed at the couple on the couch, "all alone. _Unsupervised._" His tone took on a more indicative tone and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"U-UNCLE BARRY!"

"Kidding, kidding. Yeesh, can't you guys take a joke? But Batsy really did just let us leave. He had stuff he wanted work own alone. BatStuff."

Wally and Dick cracked small smiles at that. It was always amusing when people made BatJokes(- just like that!). Uncle Barry spoke again.

"Sooo...Do you guys want me to leave you alone, so you can...y'know...recreate 'The Mood'?"

"Naw. S'fine, Uncle B. We're sorta really bad at recreating 'The Mood' on purpose. It only works when it's completely natural. Gotta let it happen on it's own."

Robin added to it. "Yeah. When we try to do that, we get awkward 'cause we always think too hard. So, instead of actually creating any mood, we end up with nothing."

"Okay. Sorry, again. I'll be in my room if you need anything." With that said, the blonde man sped away.

"So, Dick, whatcha wanna do now?"

"Dude, how about we actually watch movies, like we planned?"

"Oh yeah!" Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He popped a DVD into the DVD player and pressed play.

The two cuddled on the couch, but could not achieve the same success they had before Barry had interrupted them. Not that they would have really known how to keep going from there. Dick was still so young, as was Wally, but mostly Dick.

The boy was still so innocent. And Wally would wait. But, if they had continued, it would have been awkward to just stop like that.

Halfway through the third movie, Dick had fallen asleep, head resting on Wally's shoulder. The redhead smiled fondly, but, if you looked close enough, there was an underlying tone of something underneath that loving gaze. And it was a suspicious sort of something.

Wally carried the sleeping pre-teen to his room, being careful to close his door quietly. He layed the boy down onto his soft bed, and began to undress him. Wally knew how uncomfortable Dick felt when he slept in his day clothes.

Once done, the redhead pulled the comforter up to Dick's chin and kissed his forehead before changing and joining his boyfriend. Allowing himself to be swept up in dreams.

The next morning rolled around.

Dick opened his eyes groggily, in a sleep-induced haze. He felt the warmth of Wally's chest and tried to bury himself deeper into the soft bed, pulling the comforter tighter to his body.

Wait. Hold on a sec. Something's not right.

Dick's eyes shot open as he bolted up, suddenly fully alert. How the Hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was watching movies in the living room. How'd he get to the bedroom. He checked himself and was relieved to see he still donned his boxer shorts, as did Wally, but the redhead also wore a gray wife-beater.

"Huh. Musta fallen asleep." He laid back down and snuggled into Wally, the speedster wrapping an arm around him even in his sleep.

The couple woke again later at late morning. Wally yawned, stretching as he sat up, while Dick just stretched, still lying down. Wally nudged Dick gently and the dark-haired boy mewed quietly.

"Mornin'." Wally spoke, voice laced with sleep.

"Mya~," Dick yawned adorably, "Hi..Walls..."

Wally stood up off the bed and waited at the doorway, eyeing his shorter companion, who opted for rolling off the bed in a lazy manner.

Dick crawled to Wally's dresser, head down, as if drained of all energy. With one arm supporting the weight of his upper half, the other arm blindly tried to grab for one of the dresser's handles. His hand gripped it and roughly yanked the drawer open, digging through it tiredly.

His hand pulled out, clutching a t-shirt of Wally's, and the boy stood for once, with help. He pulled the clothing over his no longer bare torso and rubbed at his drooping blue eyes.

"Let's...Let's go.." He mumbled, stumbling slightly as he followed behind his speedster. Dick wasn't paying attention so he barely registered that Wally was going in the opposite hallway, away from the kitchen. Nor did he take into the account the running of faucet water. Oh, Batman would be _so_ disappointed right now.

_But,_ Dick did feel cold water splashing into his face. And the sniggers from Wally, who'd obviously been the one to splash him. Dick, now fully awake, glared slightly at his boyfriend before allowing himself to be dragged into the kitchen.

Aunt Iris had prepared their late breakfast, which the two had thanked her for and made their way to the dining room.

"Hey there, you early risers," Barry teased lightly. Wally smirked slightly and Dick laughed quietly.

"Hiya, Uncle B."

"Good, uh, late morning, Uncle Barry."

They continued on, harmful jokes making their way throughout the Allen household, Aunt Iris putting in her two cents every once while, 'burning' the boys a few time with her own sassy remarks. Dick had washed his plate, again thanking Iris for the wonderful meal.

He hugged her, whispering a soft 'Goodbye, thanks for everything' and making his way into the dining room. He kissed Wally's cheek, hugging him lightly and hugged Barry as well.

"Bye you guys, thanks for everything. Totally asterous, but, I gotta go. Bruce wanted me back for training at noon, so I should leave now. Buh-Bye~!"

Dick walked out, through the chilling winter snow, found the nearest zeta-beam and made his way to the training room, Bruce waiting expectingly.

"Hello, Richard. Welcome back. Have a good time?"

"Hi Bruce. Good to be back. It was great."

The Dynamic Duo made small talk and went on with their training. It last for a good few hours before Bruce 'called it a day.'

Alfred stood outside the door, towel and bottle at the ready for the two other men.

"Thanks, Al."

"Anytime, Master Richard."

It was around 4:30 p.m. now. Alfred had fixed Dick a small snack before the boy headed out to enjoy the winter snow. When he offered to his two guardians, they both had to politely decline. Bruce had to get to work on import Wayne Enterprises documents while Alfred had to clean, buy groceries, and proceed to prepare dinner. Richard had offered to get the groceries for the kind English man but the butler declined once again.

Defeated, Dick gave up. He called out his 'Bye!' and walked out to the snowy outside. He watched the pure white snow fall gently to the earth, luckily catching a few snowflakes on his tongue.

Dick reached the park and sat on a swing, just enjoying the scenery. Everything was coated in white; glittering - sparkling - with such a purity that more often was not seeen in Gotham. It was refreshing to see.

Dick was always mesmerized when winter came to Gotham. He spent his time just looking around, mentally remembering the sight, and snagging a few pictures. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered the call.

"Yello?"

_"Ah, Master Richard. I just thought to inform you that dinner shall be prepared soon, in about fifteen minutes. Perhaps you would want to be making your way back to the manor now."_

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Alfred. See you back home."

Alfred smiled on the other side of the line. Dick had just said 'home' instead of 'the manor' or 'the house.' It was good to hear.

_"Of course, Master Richard. I shall be awaiting your return. Would you prefer I prepare something warm for you arrival?"_

"Nah. You don't have to. But, thanks anyways. Bye, Afred."

_"Goodbye, Master Richard. Have a safe trip back."_

Dick hung up shortly. He left the park, heading to the Manor. Making sure to take his time getting back, but still come home on time.

He knocked once on the grand doors. In no time, it clicked open and Alfred greeted the boy.

"Welcome home, young master."

"Hi, Alfred. Thanks."

"Not a problem, sir."

Alfred lead Dick to the dining room, where Bruce sat waiting. They waved to each other and Dick took his seat next to his adoptive father. No later had Alfred brought out the meals and the trio began to eat together.

They made small, comfortable conversations with one another until Dick's cellphone rang. His ringtone slowly getting louder, making itself known. Dick checked the caller ID. Wally. He looked to Bruce pleadingly, blue eyes wide. Of course, the playboy-billionaire crumbled, saying 'yes.' Dick sent him a grateful smile and stood to answer the phone.

Alfred looked to the man he considered a son, a knowing smile playing on his lips. Bruce didn't take long to notice this.

"What?"

"Oh, Master Bruce. You spoil the boy too much."

"Please, Alfred. Like you could say no to him."

"You are quite right, but, I believe we should start disciplining the lad a tad bit harder."

"Yeah, sure. That'll be the day..."

Dick knew that Wally knew that he was usually eating now, since the redhead had called the acrobat during dinner too many times to be an accident. So he didn't care to answer in mumbles when his boyfriend called at this time, Wally was already used to it.

"Hmm?"

_"Hey, babe, I was wondering, are you free right now?"_

"Huh?" Dick thought he had informed the other that he always training an hour after dinner, and so they couldn't really hang out until after that.

_"I mean, baby, come on. We could go to the fair again, like we did last Friday. Today's the last day it's in Central City."_ Wally's voice sounded pleading.

"..." Dick was unsure how to respond. Last Friday, Wally said he had a little errand to run for Uncle Barry. Maybe he was confusing it for that movie they had seen two weeks ago. It was on a Friday, and there were some scenes that took place at a fair. A cheesy romance movie.

_"I _know_ you had fun. You kept telling me you loved me. And you know I love you, too."_

"..." Still unknowing. Now this was getting strange. Was this like that time Wally had called Dick to ask how his broken neck was, only to find out that Wally had a dream where Dick got badly injured? Must be. This must've been another one of Wally's dreams. Seeing as it never happened.

_"Jess. Come on, Jessica, baby. Don't be like this. You know I love you. Let's try and take this thing a little further." _Wally's tone had a suggestive undertone. _"Let's...get to know each other better."_

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What's going on? Who the Hell is Jessica? Is Wally cheating? Man, I know this probably sucks, sorry if you hate it. I have a poll on my profile for a YJ Fic I'll be doing with Fem!Robin. It closes July 28, 2012. Please vote. And review. Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To answer a reviewer's question, Jessica is just a made up name. An OC, if you will, but she is and isn't important. I made her mostly to bash her later on. Sort of like, a prop? She ties into the story, adding drama, but I'll try to include her as little as possible. I don't know if you guys can tell, but I don't like her. There is a briefish description of her in this chapter. You can skip that part if you want. It's not vital information. It's just in case anyone wants to know what she looks like.**

**Uhh...in the first chapter, I guess I forgot to add that Dick got changed into his normal clothes before going back to Gotham. Sorry, sorry, it just sort of slipped my mind.**

**You guys, don't be too mean to Wally.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice does not belong to me.**

"...Uhhh..." Dick _really_ couldn't think straight now. _'...Jessica...? Jessica? Who the fudge is Jessica? She can't be a relative. Wally's taken me to one of his family reunions. Twice. And I'm positive there's wasn't any Jess or Jessica girl. Is he...Could he be...? No way! Have more faith in him, Grayson! He LOVES you for crying out loud!...But...still...'_

_"Babe, you sound a bit weird. Did you catch that 24-hour bug that's been going around? I hope not."_

"..." What the heck is going on?

_"Baby? Jess? You still there? Look, if you're worried that Dick'll find out, don't worry. If he asks about it, I'll just say that you're my cousin. He won't know. Promise."_

_'How dare he!' _Dick thought, hurt and angry. Dick trusted him. Loved that boy with all his heart and soul! The acrobat was never unfaithful! He'd never even looked at anyone else. Let alone cheat on his 'boyfriend' with anyone. Son of a playboy-billionaire he may be, but he certainly wasn't some sort of manwhore!

_"...J-Jess? Look, if you're not up for it, we could always just go to your place and make ou-"_

Dick cut off the conversation angrily, touch the 'End Call' icon a little more rough than honestly necessary. He didn't care that it was rude, Wally at least deserved that.

With teary-eyes, Dick returned to the dining table, head hung low. Bruce turned to the boy, questioningly while Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in concern, though not making any move to confront the boy; he could tell it wasn't his place. Bruce spoke softly.

"Hey chum, what's the matter? Something wrong?"

Dick knew that if he told his father what had just occurred via phone conversation, Bruce wouldn't hesitate to at the very least maim the redhead. And as much as Dick's heart hurt, he still cared for that cheating speedster, a weakness he had always had. With a hand on his heart he looked up.

"I..I just realized how much I love Wally." It wasn't the entire truth, it was just part of it. Realizing that the speedster had gone for another, showed Dick just how strongly he felt for the older boy, making the discovery all the more painful. He said this with a forced smile, though it was hard to realize how false it really was.

Bruce smiled at this. It was nice to know that the person who meant the most to him had someone to love him and treat him like he deserved. If only Bruce knew the truth.

"That's good to hear, son. You should eat up quickly, if you want to go out on patrol after training."

Dick smile became genuine at that. At least he knew his father loved him. And he got to out on patrol.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, dad."

Alfred smiled, staring at the father-son interaction before him.

Wally heard the click on the other side of the conversation. He had a questioning look on his face, before he shrugged nonchalantly. Jessica did a have a thing for randomly cutting calls like that. It was sort of her own personal way of saying 'Wally, I'm busy right now and I'm kinda in a bad mood. So fuck off' or 'Wally. I'm PMSing right now. Leave me alone or so help me, I will maul you.'

Now, she sounded like a bad person, but, that was only when she was angry. She was nice on a normal basis. She went to Wally's school. Nobody knew they were dating. Not even Uncle Barry. She had shoulder length brown hair and olive green eyes. She was two inches shorter than Wally and had a rather flattering figure. Wide hips, thin waist and D-cup breasts.

Wally and her just sort of hooked up for no reason. He was at friend's party, got drunk because someone spiked the drinks, and the next morning, he woke up to find her in bed with him. Naked. Now, he would've thrown her out immediately, but, unfortunately, he fell victim to her vuluptuous body.

He also had quite the reputation for being a 'player' at school. He flirted with the girls, maybe even the teachers. He'd made out with a few of the girls, too. Made inapproproate touches at them. Students and teachers alike.

But he never told Dick.

Nope. Never. His life at school was strictly off-limits outside of school. He didn't bring it up and he changed the subject whenever it came up.

So he totally wasn't worried about Dick finding out. But, he didn't realize he had pressed 4 on speed dial instead of 3. He had called Dick's number instead of Jessica's. Big mistake on his part. Everything was, really.

Dick ate quickly, washed the dishes, trained, and patroled with Batman. But that's all he described it as. Because he could only think about Wally. Wally and his no good, cheating, lying self. That he loved so much.

Dick knew it was stupid. He read all those stories and heard all those songs about those girls who had been betrayed by the guy they loved, but still kept coming back despite it all. He'd always scoff at that; thinking how weak and idiotic they were for coming back. But he knew, he would do the same.

He loved Wally with all his heart and nothing would change that. He'd come back to the ginger everytime, and forgive him for the pain, no matter how many times he inflicted it. He was like some lovestruck teenager. But, he was. So he blamed his hormones for that.

He cried himself to sleep that night, tear stains evident on his face and pillow the next morning. But he made sure to wash them away before anyone saw. He groaned. It was Saturday morning. He was supposed to go to the cave today. He was supposed to see the team today. He was supposed to see Wally today. Today was _so _not asterous.

He finished all his homework for the weekend before he even got out of school yesterday. He had no big project to work on, no big test to study for, and no big mission with Batman today. Basically, he had no excuse not to be there today.

With a broken will, he dragged himself out of bed, cleaned, and dressed in his civvies to prepare himself for the undoubtedly dreadful day ahead.

**A/N: Aaaand end. For now.**

**Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Will Dick confront Wally? Will Wally admit to his dishonest ways? He probably won't. BUT! You never know! Stick around, ladies and gents! You don't wanna miss this.**

**So join us next time for the continuation of 'Pay The Price'! Leave a review, couldya? Thanks and don't forget to vote. There's a poll on my profile that's eager to get your feedback!**

**Until we meet again~! See~ You~ Soon~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaawww~! You guys~! You're too good to me! You leave the best reviews! o/v/o I feel so special! Here's the third installment of 'Pay The Price'. Just for you guys!**

**Oh, and to quilledfeathers, a reviewer, I see where you're coming from. I was kind of getting angry myself, writing that part about Wally. But, remember, it's all for the sake of the plot. So, just bare with me, m'kay? It's gonna get a lot worse, I think...**

* * *

Dick entered the Batcave. His mentor was nowhere in sight. He must have left for that mission he was talking about the other day. The one that was in space. How disappointing. Heavy on the dis.

The Boy Wonder looked to the zeta-beam longingly. As much as he didn't want to waste time walking to the cave, it would do him good to take the time and think. And there was less chance of seeing Wally before Dick would actually be able to figure things out.

With that, he left the Batcave, and walked right out the front door, waving to Alfred as he went.

* * *

It was quiet out. A nice peaceful quiet, like, 'everything's okay so you shouldn't have to worry' kind of quiet. Except it wasn't. Dick closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, thinking hard in concentration. He trusted his body to know by now the way to his destination.

_'Jessica. Jessica? Is she maybe a friend? No. Wally doesn't talk to 'friends' like that. But, she's not..more than a friend...right...? Maybe she _is _a relative. Like, a twice-removed cousin or something. But then, what did Wally man when he said to not worry about me finding out? I need to focus. It would be bad to confront Wally with all these mixed up feelings._

The truth had been staring Dick in the face since last night. He knew, but he couldn't bring himself to believe. He loved Wally too much.

_Kaldur would notice something off since I probably wouldn't act too normally. Or M'gann might sense my feelings and bring them up. Conner would probably ask why my breathing is so off or why my heart's pumping faster. Artemis is just really observant about how people act and their emotions and stuff. It's kind of funny how she hasn't figured that I'm Dick Grayson.'_

Dick furrowed his eyebrows as the thought just came to him.

_'That's right. I'm Dick Grayson. And he's Wally West. I don't know what he's like at school, but I can tell he's popular. He's tall and muscular and social. I'm a scrawny, antisocial midget. He's got the looks and everything. And I'm the 'circus-freak charity case reject.' He a city person and I came from the circus. He's...everything. Perfect, smart, good-looking, kind. He could get anyone he wanted. And I'm just...me. How did I ever deserve someone so great?_

_Oh yeah. That's it. I don't. I'm not good enough for him. But, why hasn't he told me about her? I mean, Wally tells me everything. And he's never lied to me before. He wouldn't though, would he? I've told him before that I don't appreciate when he doesn't tell me important things like that. Especially when I'm related to them like that._

_Whatever. I'll...well, I can't just confront him about it. I don't even know what I'll say. I should...give him one - no, two months. Yeah, I'll give him two months to come clean. It doesn't matter how often he takes this 'Jessica' out, if, by the end of the two months, he confesses. For all I know, he could just be dating her for a bet or something. That's kinda mean, but Wally has a lot of pride. And he knows how to let someone down gently without hurting them.'_

* * *

Dick sighed. He looked up for the first time since he left Gotham. And almost face-palmed.

He was at Central City. How did he even get from New Jersey to Missouri? He thought hard and blamed it on the fact that his body must have unconsciously taken him to zeta-beam in the old abandoned phone booth in Gotham.

What if he saw Wally? This wasn't good.

He held one arm with the hand of his other. As if trying to cover himself up from sight. He shivered. He was wearing a thin jacket that didn't shield him from the strong winter breezes very well.

_'Might as well get Wally. There's no helping it.' _What if Wally already spotted him but decided to keep quiet? If Dick turned around and didn't visit him now, that would make the speedster suspicious. Besides, it wasn't like this was weird or something. Dick had picked up Wally before and he never called prior to coming. Not like this would be any different.

Dick continued, making a few turns until he got to Wally's street. He didn't take long to find the house, but now he regretted everything. He wanted to run, but he was frozen to the spot.

There was Wally. Outside his house.

And he's not alone.

He was kissing someone. He was kissing some girl with brown hair.

* * *

**A/N: AAAHHHhhhhhhhhh! Wally! Why? Why would you do that! It's so wrong! And gross!**

**So...what did you think? Good? Bad? I don't think I left a very good cliffhanger, but I'm trying. On a website, I read that Gotham was in New Jersey and Central City was in Missouri.**

**Please review! Also, please vote on the poll on my profile if you have time. It closes July 28, 2012. Thanks~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry about my lack of updates lately. There were some family problems. I couldn't use the laptop or write anything.**

**I could use it today, though. So, I finished up this chapter, tidied it up a bit, and voila~! I know it's not too long. Sorry. But it's better than nothing, I guess.**

**Sorry about the delay, so, go on ahead and read. Please review!**

* * *

Dick stared in disbelief. Hearing Wally ask some other girl out was painful, sure. But it was nothing compared to actually seeing it in person. And there was no mistaking that fiery red hair. That was definitely Wally.

His mouth opened, but then closed. _Two months, two months,_ he reminded himself painfully.

It was obvious that he hadn't been noticed yet, and he intended for it to stay that way. His entire body trembled, both from cold and all the other obvious factors. Tears welled up in his covered eyes. In a silent retreat, he ran off. Wally could get to Happy Harbor without Dick.

He was hurting. His heart hurt, his eyes stung, Hell, everything just _hurt._ With blurried eyes, he ran. Unfocused, he tripped over many trivial objects in his path. Rocks, tree roots. Sometimes it was his own two feet. But he took no notice.

He just kept on running. This time, he didn't know where he was going. Scratched up, scraped, and heart-heavy. He ran into a forest-like area. Somewhat secluded from society. But, he didn't care. He still ran.

Out of breath, he leaned against a tree. Where was he? _What does it matter?_ Dick sighed, he couldn't even tell how deep in this forest he was. He was practically lost. Until he leaned against a tree, and it glowed. He jumped back in obvious surprise.

"C-Crap!"

Part of the tree opened, looking like a tunnel, only more narrow, since, it was a tree.

"What the...?" He examined it closely for ten seconds and was caught between facepalming and crying for joy.

It was a zeta-beam. In the middle of a bunch of trees. Wow. Trust the League to do that. It was understandable, sort of. It wasn't anywhere near any hiking pathes, so it would seldom be discovered. Perhaps it was just for emergancy.

Dick noticed there was some minute scanner outside it, probably for DNA. So only JLA and Young Justice members could find it.

Once this matter was resolved, Dick's previous thoughts came back to him. His eyes were watery once again and he decided to just make it easier on himself and use the newly discovered zeta-beam.

He didn't listen to the machine announce his arrival, nor did he register the greetings of his teammates. He payed no attention to any as he made a beeline straight for his own room. M'gann, confused, looked to Kaldur, who only returned the look. Conner stared off in the direction where the youngest had vanished off to, wondering if it was related to Batman. He had known the two had their squabbles every now and again. Artemis, though intrigued by the bird's behavior, shrugged it off. He was thirteen, after all, maybe he was going through puberty.

With his face smothered against the cool, fluffy pillow, his cry of agony was muffled and went unheard, even by the cloone, who was currently distracted by the static of the television. Tears streaked his flushed face. He sought comfort in the tranquility of his quarters. Hoping it would allow him to calm down before Wally arrived.

* * *

Wally detached himself from the girl before him. He sent her an apologetic smile, to which she smiled back. He waved his good bye and walked off in the direction of the cave. She waved back and went her own way. When Wally was sure nobody could see, he broke off into mid-run. It wasn't as fast as he normally went, but he needed some time to think.

He had felt a pair of eyes on him while he was with Jessica. When he actually looked, nobody was there. He figured it was just a bit of paranoia, but it was still creepy. Could it have been Dick? That was bad. The boy would be furious with him. If he had seen, he knew Dick would call him out for it in front of the team. Not because the youngest wanted to make a big scene in front of people, but, his impulsiveness always tended to beat his patience and he'd always just come out with things that were on his mind.

When the redhead arrived, he did not expect the silence. He expected yelling. Dick's yelling. At him. But he got nothing. He should consider himself lucky, but he didn't. It was too quiet.

A few more steps in, he found the team, minus Robin, sitting in a circle, all staring challengingly at each other.

"Hi. Uhhh...w-what's going on?"

Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy all looked to Kaldur who nodded. He put his right forearm horizontally atop his vertical left forearm, making a capital 'T'.

"Timeout." he says monotonously.

"Uuhhh..." Wally hesitates. Kaldur takes this as a signal to continue.

"We are playing 'The Silent Game'," he explains with a poker face. Wally's not sure if he's serious or not.

"Why?"

"Boredom. The League has no missions assigned for us so we are forced to come up with our own methods of entertainment. Therefore, Artemis had suggested that we pl-"

"Where's Rob?"

Unfazed by being so rudely cut off, Kaldur answered. "He is in his room. Perhaps you should see him."

Was that an order? Wally nodded dumbly. "Have fun," he mumbled. He went off in the direction of the acrobat's room as the team returned to their strange antics. He was scared now. What Kaldur said was unnerving. What did it mean? Oh well, he guessed he'd find out now.

He stood in front of Robin's door. He knocked tentatively."...Rob..? You there, buddy?"

There was no spoken response, but he could hear shuffling from the other side. In a matter of seconds, the door opened.

Dick had changed fom civvies into sweatpants and a white form fitting ling-sleeved shirt, successfully covering all his previously earned scrapes and scratches. His hair was ruffled and messy. His blue eyes were slightly pink around the edges. He rubbed at them tiredly.

"H-hey, Rob, a-are you okay..?"

Dick decided not to say that he had been crying because he saw his boyfriend making out with some girl. Thank God, acting was part of Batman's training.

"Whuh...yeah..m'fine. Jus' tired. Batman...out late...lotsa fights..."

"Oh! You were sleeping? Sorry, man. Didn't mean to bother you. Want me to leave?"

"No..you can...you can come in...stay.."

Richard clung lightly to Wally's wrist, tugging at it. Wally obliged, shutting the door as he did so. He followed his boyfriend to the plush bed, crawling after the blanket had been raised to invite him in. Shedding his jeans and jacket, he held the younger boy to his chest. One nap couldn't hurt.

Dick wouldn't say, but he didn't lead Wally to his bed to try using guilt to get a confession out of him. He wanted to just be with Wally. Because that was the one thing that made being here the most worthwhile. He could pretend this was before he found out, and just feel special, feel loved by the one person who meant the most to him.

Maybe Wally would leave him after this, so he had to enjoy this, had to remember this. Remember Wally, remember what _they_ were, what they could've been.

Dick didn't nap. Unlike Wally, who had fallen asleep rather quickly. The raven-haired preteen sat up, one hand stroking through Wally's hair softly, so as to not rouse the speedster awake. He spent the two and a half hours, before Wally had woken, to just enjoy having Wally here with him, even though he was not his anymore. Who knew, Wally may have never been his at all.

He'd been awake all that time, crying and just hurting in general over Wally, and the speedster was none the wiser.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really feeling this chapter. Ugh. Did you guys like it, though? I'm cracjing down on Chapter 5 right now. I think I used the right term...Uh, nevermind.**

**Remember! There's a poll on my profile right now. It closes on July 28th, 2012. I need feedback for it. Please review! Thank you~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, you guys, I'm back.**

**I've just been stressed and had writer's block. I don't really like what I've been writing lately. It all seems so poorly put together. I'm not really too proud of it, honestly. I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait for this chapter, it's not good at all...**

* * *

Dick smiled at Wally, watching the other sleep, guilt free. Grabbing a pen and a square of paper and began to write. As he was finishing up, Dick choked on small sobs. Pain constricting his chest. He looked at the last words longingly, wishing they were returned.

He set it on the bedside table, silently making his exit.

When Wally woke, a few hours later, he found the spot beside him empty, and himself alone. On the counter, a small note was placed. The redhead picked it up and read it, smiling slightly.

'Hey Wals, I woke up already, but you can probably tell. Anyways, sorry about just leaving you like this, but I think I got more than enough sleep. I had to go do something. You should know where to find me.  
With Love,  
Robin'

Wally stretched, cracking and popping his body. He stood and walked out Robin's room, quickly inspecting the hallway for his friend. As he made his way to the training room, he continued to search.

The speedster was not surprised to see Dick in the training room when he opened the door. Dick was on the trapeze bars. Jumping around and flipping in the air, carefree. It always looked so right somehow. Wally sat on a bench, admiring the sight.

Dick felt the adrenaline pumping through him. The kind of adrenaline he knew could only come from doing acrobatics. He just let his body do as it pleased, and his mind concentrated on happy things, to keep from messing up. The acrobat felt the chill of rushing air, caressing his body, and he truly felt that he could fly.

His hands slowly released their hold on the bar, and he flipped twice before landing gracefully to his feet, not stumbling one bit.

Wally stood and applauded loudly. Dick looked up at the redhead and offered an appreciative smile, effectively masking any pain that the other's presence would have brought him. The older strode over to the acrobat, slinging one arm over his lithe shoulders.

"Damn, Dick. You never cease to amaze me." He placed a soft kiss to Dick's cheek.

"Heh, thanks."

"Hey, want to hang out later?"

"U-Uh...I don't know..." Dick feels his heart clench.

"Something wrong?"

"Just, you know, Bruce is on a mission. I think I have to patrol Gotham on my own..."

"Oh! You want some help?"

"No, it's fine. You have to take of Central, don't you?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Thanks, anyways." Standing on his toes, Dick places a chaste kiss on Wally's lips, calling out with a 'Bye,' as he walks away. The younger hopes Wally couldn't feel the emotional distress in that kiss, that's why he made it as quick as he did.

He makes his way to the zeta-beam, giving his ominously silent team his farewell, and, seeing as how they didn't respond, left.

In Gotham, Dick sped back to the Manor. He changed into dark gray skinny jeans and a snug long-sleeved black shirt under a jacket. He exited his home once again, and made a quick stop to the store.

He purchased a small journal and some headphones. He made the decision to record the next two months, thinking it would help somehow. Hopefully, these entries will let him understand just what is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah, these chapters all suck, seriously. I really wish I could've given you something better, but for now, you'll have to settle with this.**

**I'll try to update sooner, but my mind keeps wandering from one thing to another. It's very distracting. I'm going to up it on the angst leter. Still don't know how long this fic'll be. I know how I'll end it, I just don't know how long it'll take to get there. FML. So hard.**

**I die now.**

* * *

_Hey there, new journal. I'm Richard Grayson-Wayne. Nice to meet you!_

_..._

_Wait. What am I doing? Nevermind that._

_In this journal, I will now be keeping record of the next two months of my life. I probably won't write every single day, but I'll jot down everything important that does happen._

_I'm not telling Bruce or Alfred about this. I couldn't possibly do that. They've been too good to me. I owe them my life._

_Well, the other day, I found out that Wally is possibly cheating on me. He called me during dinner, asked if I want to go to some fair with him, like he claimed we did last week, and ended up calling me 'Jessica.' I hung up. Nothing more happened that day. Except crying. Lots and lots of crying._

_Today, I ended up in Central City, so we could go to the Cave today, and I saw him kissing some girl. Could she have been Jessica? I could feel my heart shatter in my chest. I ran into some woods, found a zeta-beam, and went straight to my room once I got to the Cave. Lucky for me, we had no missions._

_I had been crying my eyes out, amazed that I hadn't died of dehydration, when Wally knocked on my door. Had I been upset about something else, involving somebody else, I would have cried in his arms, but, alas, it was about him, so I could do no such thing._

_I let him in, lied and said that I was just tired, and then I slept with him._

_...Actually, that sounds kinda really wrong. Let me rephrase that._

_I convinced him to stay, and while he took a nap, I continued on with my pitiful crying. I don't know, I guess...he just...means so much to me. Even though I should've kicked him where the Sun don't shine._

_I couldn't stay in for any longer, so I left him a note, telling him that I was doing stuff, and he found me in the training room. He asked if I wanted to hang out later, and I had to politely decline. Strangely, there was nothing going on with the team, though they were surprisingly quiet. Weird._

_I left the Cave, went back to Gotham, and bought this journal. Now, I'm writing in it._

_This journal, should by no means, end up in plain sight, or in the Cave. If I do find you, my journal, where you should not be, whomever is responsible will be severely punished... Maybe...? Actually, it depends who it is._

_Currently partaking in:__ Writing in this journal, mourning over a great loss, about to go shopping with Alfred_

_Eating:__ Nothing_

_Drinking:__ Nothing_

_Time of year:__ Winter, two and a half weeks into January._

_Additional notes:__ Man. What a crappy way to start the year._


End file.
